Best invitation
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the Morgan/Garcia community on LJ. The prompt was vanilla. Sequel to ‘Best friends’. It may not be easy to ask her out, but he will make sure she can only accept the invitation. MorganGarcia, reviews are very welcome


**Title: **Best invitation

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Written for the Morgan/Garcia community on LJ. The prompt was vanilla.

Sequel to 'Best friends'. It may not be easy to ask her out, but he will make sure she can only accept the invitation.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _Again a special thanks to Gretchen for the beta-reading!_

When Penelope went into her office on Monday she was stunned. For a full minute she stood there staring at the scene in front of her eyes before she stepped back out, took a deep breath, shook her head as if to shake away the image she'd surely imagined, opened the door again and stepped back in.

But the scene didn't look any different.

There was a huge bouquet of red roses sitting on her desk – the one without a computer on it. Slowly Penelope stepped forward and found a small card placed in front of the vase.

_I know these flowers are far from matching your beauty – but at least they match the color of your lips._

Penelope frowned a little. The card was printed and there was no signature. And how did whoever had brought the flowers here manage to get into her office? Did she forget to lock the door?

Not sure what to make out of it, Penelope decided to leave the flowers where they were and enjoy the sight of them. Besides, she felt a little excited to have a secret admirer, someone who thought she was beautiful.

On Tuesday Penelope grinned at the flowers and pulled out her chair when she was startled for the second time. There was a quart of ice cream placed in a cooler that was actually for champagne sitting on her chair. Again there was a small card with printed letters.

_An outstanding brain like yours needs the proper nurture to work at it's best._

Okay, first of all, how did this guy manage to enter her office again? This time she was sure that she'd locked the door the night before. And how did he know that cookies and cream was her favorite flavor?

Penelope eyed the box suspiciously. The ice cream was still cool but it would eventually melt – and she simply couldn't let this happen, not if it was cookies and cream. So she decided to eat it.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" JJ wanted to know when she entered Penelope's office only a few minutes later and saw Penelope eating the ice cream.

"Secret admirer." Penelope shrugged and happily shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that!" JJ exclaimed. "I mean, it could be poisoned!"

"It was sealed." she shrugged again. "And if it is poisoned I at least leave this world with the taste of my favorite ice cream on my tongue."

"You really should be more careful!" JJ advised shaking her head. "You know what secret admirers can turn out to be."

"Yep." Penelope agreed and threw the empty quart into the trashcan. "But as long as he's not trying to kill me or anything I can enjoy the attention. I'm not the type of girl who gets secret admirers every day."

"Did he send you the flowers, too?" the younger agent wanted to know and eyed the roses as well as the two cards.

"Yesterday." Penelope nodded and turned back to her computers. "You know, I'm kinda curious what he will come up with tomorrow."

JJ just shook her head.

Penelope wasn't to be disappointed. When she entered her office on Wednesday morning a full set of her favorite and far from cheap vanilla bath supplies waited on her desk – shampoo, body lotion, bath oil… and again the familiar card.

_I love the way you smell._

It was creepy knowing that her secret admirer had been close enough to her to smell her. On the other hand, this one sentence sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. This man thought she was beautiful and smart and he loved the way she smelled – he PAID ATTENTION to that. If only he wouldn't stay a SECRET admirer he could be her Mr. Right.

But one thing was for sure: Tonight she would have a wonderful long bath with the scent of vanilla filling her bathroom. It usually was a ritual she performed after really bad cases. The hot water made her feel clean and the sweet scent helped her relax. After that ritual she always felt like a human being again. But since this was a gift Penelope decided that tonight she would simply cherish the fact that there was someone who had a certain interest in her.

Thursday Penelope found a box of very high-quality and very expensive chocolate on her desk and the note was a little longer this time.

_You only deserve the best, I know that. __Your stunning beauty and your immense intellect didn't escape my notice. Don't you ever think I missed how adorable you are. Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of our eyes. You know who I am._

"I do?" Penelope said aloud as if she expected the card to answer the question. Who could that be? Someone who had been near enough to her to know the way she smelled, someone who knew about her computer skills, someone… from the Bureau? But who could it be?

Kevin Lynch maybe. He had shown a certain interest in her and he hadn't dared make a move yet. On the other hand, he didn't seem to be inventive enough for such a way of approaching her. And the notes didn't sound like him at all.

On Friday she found a beautiful pair of earrings on her desk. Flashy with colorful red and blue butterflies, something that was absolutely her style. The note left with the earrings was short again, but it told her everything she needed to know.

_Wear these for our first date, baby girl__ and don't forget to use the vanilla shampoo! Six p.m.?_

That was not fair! After all the presents and notes he had left for her over the last week Penelope would feel guilty if she declined his invitation – and he definitely knew that! He also knew that if he hadn't played her secret admirer she would have blown him off right from the beginning. He'd been smart, she had to give him his due. Devious for sure, but smart.

Sighing she decided that she shouldn't be disappointed that it was Derek. After all he had made every effort to make her feel attractive and wanted. It had felt good as long as it had lasted and it couldn't hurt to go out with him tonight. She'd been hitting the town with him before, so where was the problem?!

She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar cell phone number. No need to tell him in front of everyone else and evoke unwanted questions!

"Morgan?" she could almost hear the grin on his face.

"Yes." Penelope simply said.

"I'll pick you up." Derek replied triumphantly and hung up again.

Penelope sighed. This was going to be another date that ended in a disaster.


End file.
